


And I'm terrified.

by serindipitysays



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode AU: s02e09 The Satan Pit, just a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serindipitysays/pseuds/serindipitysays
Summary: Asked by an anonymous user on Tumblr to fill the prompt "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified" for Ten x Rose.





	And I'm terrified.

“Oh, Rose.” The Doctor’s voice was soft against her cheek as he held her. The spacesuit he wore was too bulky for her liking and she longed to feel him, solid, warm, _real_, against her. She’d almost lost him today and a part of her believed he’d actually disappear if she let go now. Faintly she could hear him continue to repeat her name as if a mantra, a prayer. “Oh, Rose. My Rose.”

Her heart beat strong, almost painfully, against her chest. They’d had moments like this before. Moments where they’d nearly lost each other, moments of high tension where emotions ran high until the two of them crashed together in a crushing embrace. An embrace to convince themselves that it was over again, they’d survived again, they were together again.

She felt the Doctor begin to pull away and she fought every urge to cling to him, to pull him back into her embrace. He always pulled away at some point and she tried to convince herself that she was okay with that. As she was about to step back she felt his cool hands press against her cheeks and his lips brush lightly against her forehead, a mirror of her own motions earlier that day. Her heart stuttered, her breath caught, the world continued spinning.

“Let me get out of this suit. And then I…” The Doctor trailed off as he pressed his lips together. Rose could almost hear the cogs turning in his head, feel his hearts pounding in his chest. “No, it needs to be now. Or I’ll never…” He finally said softly, more to himself than to her.

Her eyes searched his curiously. “What is it?” She asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

She felt him take a deep, steadying breath and she pressed into the caress of his fingers against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as he ran a thumb across her cheekbone.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Rose’s eyes flew open and locked onto his. She could see the honesty and pain in his gaze as he searched hers. She tried to speak but all of the words she wanted to say were stuck somewhere in her chest around her heart.

“I think I’ve loved you from the beginning. Ever since ‘Run’. But I’m so afraid. I’ve had to watch you taken from me so many times and each time hurts so much more than the last.” He wiped away a tear that she hadn’t realized she’d begun to cry. “I thought it would be easier if I didn’t say it. Hurt less if it went unsaid. But I realized today, down in that pit, that the things we don’t say aren’t any less real than the things we do.”

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead once more.

“I would still love you if I didn’t say it. I would still be terrified if I didn’t say it. Nothing would change, except that now you know and you deserve to know. You’re everything to me. When I needed something to believe in the universe gave me you. My Rose.”

Rose let out a deep breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She bit her lip for just a moment before breaking into a wide, beaming smile that he quickly mirrored. The tears still fell but his fingers brushed them away and when his lips caressed hers they were both still smiling.


End file.
